Gangnam Stadium
Gangnam Stadium (pronounced /ɡæŋnam steɪdiəm/) is multi-purpose stadium in Kalama, Wonju. It serves as alternate "national stadium" of Duwamish, second to the Dawson Bowl in Dawson, as well as the home field for Kalama United of the Duwamish Soccer League (DSL) and Devine Development League, Kalama RFC of the SimSports League of Rugby (SSLR), and the national rugby team of the SimSports Rugby Federation (SSRF). Gangnam Aerospace bought naming rights for ϵ200 million in March 2011, renaming the stadium from Kalama Stadium to Gangnam Stadium. The complex also includes a convention center, a parking garage, and a public plaza. The venue hosts concerts, trade shows, and consumer shows along with sporting events. Located within Kalama's central business district, the venue is accessible by several forms of transport and mass transit. The stadium was built between 2004 and 2006 after voters approved funding for the construction in a provincial election held on 1 April 2002. The owner of the stadium is the City of Kalama and is operated by Kalama Sports, the owners of the Kalama United, the main tenants of the stadium. Kalama United chairman Kevin Park was closely involved in the design process and emphasized the importance of an open-air venue and intimate atmosphere. The stadium is a modern facility with views of the skyline of Downtown Kalama and can seat 80,000 people, making it the third largest stadium in Duwamish, behind two stadiums in Dawson, the Dawson Bowl and United Field. Its design features a large cantilever steel truss roof, commonly found in bridges. Gangnam Stadium was designed primarily for soccer and was funded by Kalama United and its owner, Kalama Sports. Beginning in 2011, Kalama RFC of the SSLR rugby union league and national rugby team began using the stadium as well. The Kalama Eagles football team was initially going to play at Kalama Stadium, but relocated to Koalas Stadium before their inaugural season while their permanent home is being constructed. Funding Construction and layout Surface Soccer final match on 8 November 2010.]] Gangnam Stadium was primarily designed for soccer. The stadium meets AIFF sight line requirements and provides amenities catering towards soccer clubs and their visiting fans. Camera locations were chosen for optimal television coverage of soccer and the other sports regularly played at the stadium. Since the stadium's opening in 2006, Kalama United have used Gangnam Stadium as their home stadium. The first official event at the stadium was a exhibition game between Kalama United and their cross-town rival East Kalama. Gangnam Stadium was the site of several matches in the inaugural Kalama Winter Cup and hosted the final match of the tournament. Gangnam Stadium is scheduled to be used in the 2011 edition of the tournament, hosting Group A and knockout round matches, as well as the final. National team Kalama United AIFF events Rugby National team Kalama Warheads Kalama R.F.C. Other events Facility contracts The stadium was originally named Kalama Stadium. The name was changed to Gangnam Field on 27 March 2011 after the airplane manufacturer bought the naming rights for ϵ200 million for a period of twenty years. According to the agreement, the proceeds must be used for maintenance and upgrades. A portion of any profit then goes into a ϵ100 million fund established by Kalama United for youth playfields. During Kalama RFC matches, the stadium is entitled "The GM Pitch at Gangnam Field" as part of a sponsorship deal with Goodwin Motors. In addition to its 50 concession stands, restaurants and lounges are located throughout the stadium. Along with typical fare, local Shushili salmon sandwiches, Dungeness crab cakes, and microbrews are served. Transportation See also *List of stadiums in the Duwamish Soccer League }}